halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Halo: In the Eyes of a Marine
COPY! http://lotrfanon.wikia.com/wiki/From_the_eye_of_the_Warriors THAT NAME IS TAKEN IN LOTRFANON, and guess who invented the name. Ahh yes... ME!--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:00, 2 November 2007 (UTC) And the idea, of a generic marine seeing all battles. Coonsidence that the name and the idea are all in my fanon. I THOUGHT NOT!!!!!!!--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:17, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Errr...Even if this is a copy, there is no reason to delete it, as the page that it is copied from is not copywrited. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:23, 2 November 2007 (UTC) But it is still a rule on the site.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:51, 2 November 2007 (UTC) All I really have to say is bug off, O'Malley. ;) Seriously, though. The idea of seeing the battlefield from the eye of someone other than the main character is nothing new. Even the name isn't all that big. Maybe if yours was called In the Eyes of a Ranger...but even then I don't know if it would be worth deleting this with so little of the article written for which to compare. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:04, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Y this should not b deleted. Because it has nothing to do with the article suggested. Thank you for listening. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 23:53, 3 November 2007 (UTC) That's bullshit. (If you think that's rude admins, look at what AS said to me on my talk page.) --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:00, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Wait a minute....your story on LoTR fanon is called "From the eye of the Warriors," not, "In the eye of a warriors", I based Rhino Squadron off of the Squadron in Project Sylpheed, but Square Enix isn't mad! (Of course their occupied with an FF game) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:21, 4 November 2007 (UTC) The names are practiclly the same, and the storylines are too. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:51, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Your tracing my painting behind my back, im giving you one more chance, admit it. And I will give you permission (If you do it nicely). --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:58, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Seriously dude all i want to do is write my story thats all. I dont want any trouble all i want is to write my story and the honest truth is that is a strange cooinsdince and i aplogize for my reaction its just i really want to write this story and thats the honest truth. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:24, 4 November 2007 (UTC) So far you caused a lot of trouble b******! (You called me that too, on my talk page) --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:28, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Like when i finish it this story is dedicated to: ur name sort of job or something else? 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:30, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Should've asked that a long time ago, until this article is gone, my answer remains the same. BTW, Kebath 'Holoree just asked permission for this idea, I said yes. All you had to do was ask, but you didn't. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:37, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Fair enough the Admins on THIS site will have to decide what happens 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:38, 4 November 2007 (UTC) That will not happen for a long time. Unless if you give up the article, the creators of candidates for deletion never give up. And two months later they always give up and it's deleted. I suggest you give up now, save us all some time. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:43, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Ok delete it i dont care any more and i hope ur happy destroying ppls imagination :'(1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:45, 4 November 2007 (UTC) As in stolen imagination, and it's not going to be deleted, it belongs to Kebath 'Holoree, not you, he gave me credit, and you cannot edit the article unless if I say yes. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 02:08, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Can all of this talk be deleted? it may bother me later on. --Kebath 'Holoree 03:02, 4 November 2007 (UTC) My God, O'Malley. I said bug off. I don't care what was said on your talk page by who, you started this. The concept of viewing a battle from a standard soldier's PoV rather than the main hero is not new. It does not belong to you. It does not belong to Aiden. It is a very old idea. The title has a few parallels. That's it. And you can't claim the plot is the same, because only Aiden knows the plot, since all that was ever posted in the article was a few characters. You are the one causing trouble, by going way overboard on a mere coincidence. I don't know who you think you are, but please, bug off. I don't like having to deal with this kind of crap because you go off on every person who offends you in the slightest way. As far as I'm concerned, this article still belongs to Aiden. O'Malley doesn't own the rights on the article, so Kebath can't ask O'Malley for permission to write on Aiden's article. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:20, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I agree with Rot, as I said before: even if you have a similar title, you do not own the article. Unless the plot is an exact copy, then it is not plagerism. The name does not belong to you, unless you have hard proof of a copyright to the name. You have been causing loads of trouble lately and it has got me a tad worried about the state of Halo Fanon. If problems like this continue to happen, then this site truly will be as you call it now: corrupted by people who don't give about other people. Please stop yelling at AS, he did nothing wrong. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:28, 4 November 2007 (UTC) The plot is an exact copy. He said that his article is in 1st person on the Battle of Reach and Alpha Halo in a marine's point of view. That's exactly what my fanon is about, only LotR version. BTW, RR already established it's over and I won in the Copy forum. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:33, 4 November 2007 (UTC) RR said nothing of the likes! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:27, 4 November 2007 (UTC)